


Glimmer

by homurashunkin



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/pseuds/homurashunkin
Summary: Licht sedang pergi jauh, Yuno justru ikutan lari dari rumah. Lumiere pusing. Mention of Licht/Lumiere. Rhya/Lumi for absurdness. Asta/Yuno. 100% lawak.
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Glimmer

**Author's Note:**

> Black Clover © Tabata Yuuki  
> No commercial profits taken.

"Yunoooooooo!"

Sumber teriakan itu dari atas tangga. Lumiere Silvamillion Clover selaku pemilik rumah lah yang baru saja mencapai nada A5. Para asisten rumah tangga di lantai bawah mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa dengan Tuan Besar?"

"Tuan Muda Yuno memang kenapa, ya?"

Lumiere turun dari sana dengan bersungut-sungut dengan piyama Angy Birds berwarna biru muda. Semua orang langsung membungkuk hormat walau mereka sedang di tengah pekerjaan bersih-bersih perabotan.

"Ada yang melihat Yuno?"

"Tidak ada, Tuan."

"Rhya!" Lumiere memanggil nama Kepala Keamanan di rumah ini.

Seonggok manusia muncul dari bawah meja. "Rhya Salamader siap melayani! Ah, tapi aku juga minta tolong dilayani dong sekali-kali."

Lumiere menatap sengit. "Di mana Yuno?"

"Tuan Muda? Saya tidak melihatnya."

Bohong.

Rhya melihatnya pergi pagi ini. Tapi ia sudah diperintahkan untuk tutup mulut. Yuno menyogok dengan satu _photopack_ Lumiere Silvamillion Clover yang sedang ngiler—ehem. Sedikit panjang ceritanya, akan dijelaskan nanti saja.

"Cepat cari dia."

"Apapun untuk calon istriku di masa depan." Rhya memberi hormat kemudian melangkah pergi.

Lumiere tidak tahu kenapa Yuno pergi. Semalam mereka memang bertengkar—tapi bukan soal memperebutkan harta warisan. Yuno menolak untuk dijodohkan, oh Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa Lumiere menjelaskan ini pada teman-teman arisannya?

Teman-teman arisan Lumiere cukup unik, tapi mereka semua dari kalangan berada. Ia tak perlu khawatir jika Yuno dinikahi oleh Zenon atau Leopold (anak-anak dari teman arisannya), karena ia tak mau Yuno hidup susah seperti dirinya dahulu.

Sebelum Lumiere tinggal di sini, ia memang hidup miskin. Mati segan hidup tak mau. Rasanya benar-benar seperti neraka. Dia hanya tidak ingin Yuno mengalami hal yang sama. Apakah itu salah?

Licht, suaminya masih pergi dan baru kembali dua hari lagi. Lumiere berniat membicarakan ini dengan Yuno terlebih dahulu, tapi puteranya itu justru kabur. Lumiere menemukan sebuah tali rafia yang mengarah keluar dari jendela kamar anaknya.

"Lumiere, terimalah bunga pemberianku ini."

Lumiere terkejut melihat Rhya tiba-tiba bertekuk lutut di hadapannya sambil membawakan setangkai mawar. Menghargai usahanya, Lumiere terima saja.

"Rhya- _san_ , apa yang kau lakukan? Aku memintamu mencari Yuno."

"Aku sudah menyuruh anak buahku, Lumiere sayang. Sekarang tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalangi kita untuk berduaan." Rhya hohohihe sendiri. Lumiere menatap tajam padanya.

"Rhya- _san_ ... "

" _Yes, honey_?"

"Cari Yuno sekarang kalau kau tidak mau dipecat."

Rhya sempat lupa sesensitif apa Lumiere menyangkut buah hatinya dan si ubanan itu (Rhya tidak sudi menyebut namanya, cuih). Waktu dulu Yuno baru lahir, Lumiere tidak pernah mau lepas darinya sampai membuat si ubanan itu pusing. Ia bahkan tidak mau ada asisten rumah tangga yang membantu membesarkan anaknya. Dampaknya, ia harus berhenti bekerja secara total dan tinggal di rumah ini.

Rhya dulunya adalah rekan kerjanya—nasib memang tidak ada yang tahu. Dia tahu tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki Lumiere selama si ubanan itu masih ada, maka ia mendaftarkan diri sebagai petugas keamanan di sini. Seiring waktu berlalu, ia mendapat kepercayaan meski si ubanan suka sekali memberinya jari tengah ketika berpapasan.

"O-oke, tenang, Lumiere. Memang itu niatku." Rhya berdiri dan lekas mencari. Lumiere menatap mawar pemberian Rhya. Lumayan juga, bisa ia masukkan ke vas kaca.

* * *

Yuno berlari.

Ia tidak tahu harus ke mana, jadi hanya asal saja. Syukur-syukur bisa kabur. Beruntung dia tahu cara menyogok Om Rhya yang berjaga di gerbang depan. Om Rhya selalu menatap penuh nafsu pada Bundanya—menjijikkan, memang. Tapi karena itu pula ia berhasil lolos.

Bundanya sudah gila. Menjodohkannya seenak saja. Ia bukan barang, Yuno juga punya perasaan! Dia mau menikah, tapi bukan dengan cara dijodohkan. Demi kebaikannya? Hah, alasan!

Yuno terhenti ketika ada yang menghadang di depan. Saat ia melihat siapa penyebabnya, ternyata itu Rhya.

"Om, bukankah aku sudah memberikan apa yang Om mau?"

Rhya terlihat tidak suka. "Sekarang cepat kembali, ikut denganku sebelum Lumiere memecatku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa cahaya Lumiere—sial! Kenapa sih dia harus menikah dengan si rambut uban itu!"

Sementara Rhya mengoceh tidak jelas mengenai juntrungan hidupnya, Yuno diam-diam mengambil langkah mundur dan kabur.

"Hei, bocah!"

Yuno sudah tidak melihat Rhya setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Ia bernapas lega, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena ia menabrak sesuatu.

_Buagh!_

"Aduh!"

"Maaf, mas."

"Gapapa kok."

Sebuah tangan terulur pada Yuno yang masih mengaduh kesakitan.

"Daripada itu, kamu tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kamu lari?"

Yuno merasakan getaran yang tidak biasa ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan. Tangan Abang berambut jabrik itu sedikit kasar, beda dari tangannya yang selalu luluran. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman.

Ketika mereka berhadapan, Yuno merasa makin aneh. Lelaki di depannya tersenyum cerah. Padahal ia baru saja menabraknya, maka ia bertanya,

"Tidak apa-apa?"

Abang itu tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja!"

Kedua pipi Yuno rasanya panas. Apakah ini karena cuaca?

"Kau pasti lapar setelah berlari begitu. Ayo."

"Eh? Mau ke mana?" Yuno panik. Mereka bahkan belum berkenalan, tapi Abang itu sudah berani menarik tangannya. Yuno tidak membencinya, sih. Mungkin karena dia tampan?

Abang itu membawanya ke sebuah _foodtruck_ , lalu memberikannya satu _burger_.

"Nih. Gratis, kok."

"Memangnya boleh?"

"Kenapa tidak? Ayo, makan."

Seumur-umur, Yuno belum pernah makan _burger_. Kata Bunda, itu tidak sehat. Tapi sekarang ia ditawari untuk makan, mana bisa ia menolak begitu saja. Akhirnya ia mencoba satu gigitan.

 _Enak_.

"I-ini sangat enak!" Puji Yuno. Si Abang hanya melempar senyum gantengnya. Yuno jadi tersipu malu-malu.

Ketika mereka asyik bercakap-cakap, tiba-tiba banyak orang berjas datang. Yuno tidak siap dan alhasil ia tertangkap.

"Lepaskan!"

"Bocil nyusahin! Ayo balik, semuanya!" Rhya yang memimpin operasi penggerebekan (?) menyeret Tuan Mudanya kembali.

Abang tampan misterius yang melihat hendak melawan, tapi percuma karena kalah jumlah.

"Tunggu! Kalian siapa?! Kenapa kalian membawanya?!"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Ayo, bocah."

"Tunggu, aku—" Yuno tidak bisa melepaskan diri dan akhirnya diseret oleh sekumpulan orang itu.

***

Pintu dibuka, Lumiere yang masih menunggu di rumah merasa senang ketika melihat anaknya kembali.

"Misi sukses." Rhya tepe-tepe sambil kibas rambut. Biasanya, Lumiere akan berbinar-binar. Tapi entah ke mana hilangnya cahaya itu darinya sekarang.

"Kerja bagus, Rhya- _san_. Yuno, kita harus bicara."

Rhya pamit, ingin segera memandangi foto Lumiere yang diberi Yuno tadi pagi. Ia melangkah riang saat pergi. Berbeda dengan suasana mencekam yang tiba-tiba terjadi di ruang tamu kediaman Silvamillion.

"Bunda tidak suka, ya, melihat Yuno kabur begini."

"Bunda tidak berhak mengatakannya."

"Oh? Apa ini? Yuno mulai berani pada Bunda."

"Bunda," panggil anak semata wayangnya tersebut. "Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku suka. Bunda lupa? Zenon _playboy,_ Leopold apalagi."

"Yuno, kau hanya belum mengenalnya."

"Aku tidak ingin berkenalan dengan mereka."

"Lalu Yuno memangnya punya calon sendiri? Bunda mau tahu." Lumiere menyilangkan tangan. Ia harus sedikit mendongak agar bisa menatap putranya. Kenapa sih Yuno tinggi sekali?

"Eh? I-itu—"

"Kalau Yuno tidak mengenalkannya pada Bunda, Bunda tidak bisa memutuskan."

"Begini—"

"Besok bawa laki-laki itu ke sini. Jika tidak, Bunda masih dengan pendapat sebelumnya ."

"Tapi Bund—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian."

Ugh. Mengesalkan sekali kalau sudah begini. Yuno tidak mau melawan Bunda, namun apa boleh buat.

* * *

"Eh? Ogah, ah."

Yuno mengeluh mengenai permasalahan jodohnya pada Rhya. Ujung-ujungnya hanya disuruh lagi oleh Tuan Mudanya. Rhya masih jengkel karena Yuno mengganggu waktu pribadinya memandangi foto-foto Lumiere yang tersusun rapi di dinding kamarnya.

"Aku mohon bantuanmu, Om Rhya."

"Tidak."

"Ayo dong, om."

"Tidak, Tuan Muda. Aku harus menyelesaikan mahakarya ini."

"Om Rhya~"

"Keras kelapa."

"Keras kepala, om."

"Itu maksudku."

Yuno menyodorkan beberapa lembar foto padanya. "Ini om, seperti biasa."

"Dengar, ya. Aku ini tidak murahan."

"Ini foto saat Bunda berenang dengan ban."

"Oke. Akan kucari." Rhya mengambil koleksi foto barunya dari tangan Yuno. Di potret itu terlihat Lumiere bersusah payah berenang meski telah menggunakan ban. Rhya auto mimisan. _Rancakbana_!

* * *

Permintaan Yuno tidak sulit, sih. Rhya dimintai tolong mencari abang-abang _foodtruck_ tadi siang. Beruntung ketika Rhya kembali ke tempat itu, si Abang baru saja selesai beres-beres.

"Kau—"

"Tunggu, aku datang dengan damai. _Love_ _and peace_." Rhya mengangkat tangannya.

"Lalu ada apa?" Abang itu masih ingat bagaimana Rhya membawa seorang pemuda dengan paksa. Sial. Apa sih maunya?

"Yuno menyuruhku membawamu. Jadi ayo pergi sekarang, kita tidak ada waktu lagi." Rhya segera menyeret Abang _foodtruck_ itu sendirian. Begini-begini, Rhya jago dalam bela diri. Kalian pikir kenapa ia jadi kepala keamanan dalam waktu singkat?

"Hah? Yuno siapa—oi!"

* * *

Yuno menunggu dengan hati cemas. Sudah pukul sembilan pagi dan Rhya belum kembali. Apakah dia berhasil membawa si Abang tampan? Duh. Yuno jadi merasa malu. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri.

Rhya sudah menemukannya semalam dan meminta izin membenahi penampilannya. Yuno iyain saja, yang penting mereka harus bertatap muka dengan Bunda hari ini.

"Pe-permisi ... "

Yuno menoleh ke arah pintu yang baru saja terbuka. Abang tampan berdiri di sana dengan kemeja putih dan jas hitam. Karena masih pagi, berkas sinar membuat ia agak menyilaukan saat dilihat. Kenapa Yuno bisa bisa mendengar kicauan burung dan denting lonceng gereja?

"Ayo ke kamar."

Karena jarak mereka agak jauh, si Abang bertanya. "Tadi kau bilang apa?"

Yuno sadar dari kekhilafannya. "Maaf tiba-tiba menyeretmu. Aku Yuno Grinbellior, orang yang memanggilmu kemari."

_Terima kasih, Om Rhya!_

"Oh, namamu Yuno, ya. Waktu itu kita memang tidak sempat berkenalan sih." ia berjalan mendekat dan mengulurkan tangan. "Asta Staria."

Yuno menyambutnya Hmm ... Yuno Staria nama yang bagus juga. Belum apa-apa si Tuan Muda sudah halu.

"Jadi kenapa aku dipanggil ke sini?"

Ah ... Yuno hampir saja lupa soal itu.

"Aku akan dijodohkan, tapi aku menolaknya. Sebagai ganti, aku harus mengenalkan pa-pa-pa—" Yuno malu sekali saat hendak berucap.

"Pa?"

" ... pacarku." Lirih Yuno. "aku tidak punya pacar sekarang, jadi aku minta bantuanmu untuk bebas dari ini. Maaf, ya."

"Oh, jadi begitu. Tentu saja aku bersedia."

Bersedia menikahinya sekarang juga? Kalau begitu, mereka harus cepat.

"Bunda sedang menjemput Ayah di Bandara. Mungkin sebentar lagi datang. A-a-aku ... aku bingung."

Asta tertawa pelan. Lantas ia meraih kedua tangan Yuno yang sedari tadi agak gemetar. "Kita akan lalui ini bersama."

"Ahn—"

"Ada apa, Yuno?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Sudah sarapan? Kalau belum biar kusuruh dibuatkan oleh pelayan."

"Hahaha, kamu ini lucu sekali. Tidak usah repot-repot." Asta mengacak pelan rambut hitam Yuno. Yang menjadi sasaran, wajahnya sudah merah tidak karuan. Serangan kejutan! Bukankah ini berlebihan?

"A-Asta ... "

"Hmm?"

"Sebenarnya, aku ... "

"Yuno, kami pulang!"

Asw.

Mengganggu momen romantisnya bersama Asta saja. Tapi Yuno teringat tidak boleh memaki orang tua sendiri. Hmph. Untuk hari ini, ia harus bebas dulu.

"Papa, Bunda. I-ini orang yang aku bicarakan kemarin."

"Lumiere memang sudah bercerita soal itu tadi, tapi Yuno ... kapan kau mengenalnya?" Licht, ayah Yuno mengajukan pertanyaan pertama.

"Su-sudah agak lama. Benar kan, Asta?"

Asta mengangguk saja, dia sudah berjanji akan membantu Yuno hari ini. Kasihan juga kalau dia sampai terlibat perjodohan yang tidak diinginkan. Asta berniat tulus membantunya.

"Bagaimana, Licht?"

"Aku sih terserah Yuno saja. Dia sudah besar, bisa memutuskan sendiri."

"Tapi—" Lumiere hendak menyela namun Licht menyuruhnya diam. Lalu menatap Yuno.

"Apa Yuno benar-benar serius? Pikirkan baik-baik. Kami tidak mau kalau kau tidak bahagia."

Hening, tidak ada yang berani berbicara selama beberapa menit kemudian selain Asta.

"Ayah dan Bundamu baik sekali, Yuno. Apalagi Bundamu, dia sangat manis."

Lumiere kedip-kedip sebelum pipinya memerah sempurna. "A-ap—"

Licht tertawa pelan melihat Lumiere yang malu akibat barusan dipuji.

"Tapi mereka benar, Yuno. Kita harus pikirkan ini baik-baik dulu. Maaf mengganggu waktu kalian, Papa dan Bundanya Yuno." Asta membungkuk. Yuno di sebelahnya turut melakukan hal yang sama. Sudah tidak ada cara lain lagi. Hah.

"Apa boleh buat. Hmph." Lumiere pergi begitu saja dan disusul Licht di belakangnya. Yuno bernapas lega setelah menegapkan badannya kembali.

"Asta, terima kasih sudah membantuku hari ini." Bagaimanapun, Yuno tahu cara membalas budi. "Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan sebagai gantinya?"

"Hmm, akan kupikirkan nanti. Tapi syukurlah semua baik-baik saja."

Yuno mengantar Asta sampai pintu depan. Sebenarnya Yuno tidak mau berpisah, tapi dia setidaknya tahu diri. Mereka baru saja bertemu, mana bisa Yuno melakukan konfesi terlebih dahulu? Semua butuh waktu.

"Hati-hati, Asta." Yuno melambaikan tangan tidak rela. Wajahnya terlihat masam, Asta menyadari hal itu.

"Yuno, bisa aku minta imbalanku sekarang?"

"Oh? Asta mau apa? Nanti akan kubelikan dan kukirimkan ke alamatmu kalau mau."

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Bukan itu maksudku."

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Yuno agar tersadar bahwa bibir Asta mendarat begitu saja di pipinya. Hanya sekilas, lalu Asta menarik diri dan tersenyum cerah sebelum berlalu pergi.

"Dah, sampai ketemu lagi!"

Yuno tidak bisa menghentikan debaran di hatinya. Tangannya memegang pipi yang baru saja kena cium Asta. Kenapa itu hanya sebentar saja?

Yuno kan mau lagi.   
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yang penting hepi (2)


End file.
